Un coeur glacé
by Ayame-yui
Summary: Un étudient aventurier et un jeune homme dans un pays de glace. Fic fini!
1. Le commencement

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, Ils appartiennent tous à Clamp.

* * *

><p>Kurogané était un aventurier. Il aimait se lancer des défis et, bien sur, tous les surmonter. Il relevait aussi tous les défis que lui proposaient ses amis. Il n'aimait pas perdre. Il ne voulait pas perdre la face. Il était comme un vrai combattant.<p>

Il était un peu bourru, quasiment toujours de mauvaise humeur mais il n'était pas méchant. Il ne frappait pas sur tout ce qui bougeait, il n'était pas ainsi.

Kurogané était un étudiant en STAPS. Il adorait le sport, on pouvait dire qu'il était doué pour cela. Il avait toutes les qualités physiques nécessaires pour entrer dans cette filière. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des meilleurs, si n'était le meilleur de sa promotion. Il n'avait pas choisi cette orientation au hasard. Son plus grand rêve était d'ouvrir un dojo et d'y enseigner les arts martiaux. Les arts martiaux étaient tout pour lui. Il avait débuté avec son père et puis continué après la mort de ce dernier. C'était un peu comme si il était toujours en contact avec son père à travers les arts martiaux.

Malgré ce drame qui le laissa orphelin, Kurogané n'était pas seul, il avait des amis. Il avait de très bons amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter. Il y avait Shaolan et sa petite-amie Sakura qui étaient tout les deux en section histoire. Il y avait Mokona étudiante en art, elle était passée maître dans l'art de faire enrager Kurogané. Il y avait aussi Watanuki, Dômeki et Kamui étudiants en science. Tout cela formait une joyeuse bande. Il ne fallait pas oublier la cousine de Kurogané : Tomoyo qui était étudiante dans une école de stylisme. En parlant de ses amis, ils avaient lancé un défi à Kurogané. Et bien sûr, comme il avait pour habitude de ne jamais refuser un défi, il accepta celui-ci.

C'était Shaolan qui était l'initiateur de ce défi. Kurogané se doutait que ce défi avait un rapport avec l'archéologie. Il savait parfaitement que Shaolan était un mordu, un passionné, un amoureux de cette matière. Et bien sûr, il avait visé dans le mille. Shaolan lui parla d'un royaume mythique dans le grand nord. Un royaume où les humains, la sorcellerie et la magie cohabiteraient en parfaite harmonie. Un royaume de glace et de lumière. Shaolan demanda donc à Kurogané de lui ramener la preuve de l'existence ou de la non existence de ce royaume. Shaolan était quelqu'un de prévoyant, il avait déjà étudié le sujet et avait fourni à Kurogané les coordonnés de l'endroit où devait ce trouver le royaume. Cette cité se nommait Valéria, elle devait ce situer dans la contrée la plus isolée du grand ouest sibérien. Kurogané accepta donc, comme à son habitude, le défi que lui lança son ami Shaolan.

Quand à Shaolan il était excité de savoir si cette mystérieuse cité nommée Valéria existait.

Les autres membres de la bande étaient un peu inquiets. C'était dangereux. Cette partie du globe était un endroit vraiment inhospitaliter. On pouvait faire face à des températures extrêmes c'est-à-dire en dessous des dix degrés Celsius. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'effrayer Kurogané, au contraire ça l'excitait. Il voulait, non il allait réussir ce défi haut la main.

* * *

><p>A des milliers de kilomètres de Tokyo, dans un immense palais de glace un jeune homme seul, s'ennuyait et attendait désespérément que quelqu'un vienne lui tenir un peu compagnie. Ce jeune homme se nommait Fye, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il vivait dans ce pays fantôme. Fye n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait considérer comme ''normal''. En effet, il possédait quelques pouvoirs magiques, enfin il maitrisait parfaitement la magie.<p>

Pour combattre sa solitude, il avait créé un être artificiel nommé Tchii. C'était une jeune fille tout à fait charmante que Fye considérait comme sa petite sœur. Tchii était toujours d'un caractère joyeux ce qui cassait la monotonie, la solitude, la froideur de ce royaume fantôme. Tchii s'amusait toujours, ce qui laissait peu de temps à Fye pour s'ennuyer. Elle était aussi assez maladroite, ce qui faisait que Fye avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Généralement c'était de réparer les vases, de la vaisselle… Fye pouvait aisément retoucher sa ''création'' si il le désirait mais ses petits défauts donnaient à Tchii un caractère plus humain, moins artificiel, moins robotique. Cela lui apportait plus de chaleur qu'une simple marionnette trop parfaite.

Malgré cette présence Fye se sentait tout de même seul. Il y avait toujours des manques. Il ne pouvait pas tout faire avec Tchii. Il ne pouvait pas parler de tout avec elle. Il lui restait toujours un vide en lui, son cœur qui se refroidissait de plus en plus au fils du temps. Il espérait que quelqu'un vienne le sauver. Il ne voulait pas finir comme _lui_. Il ne voulait pas sombrer dans la folie, ni dans le désespoir de la solitude.

Une nuit, une de ces nuits où il ne pouvait pas dormir, il se mit à prier pour que quelqu'un vienne vers lui et qui le libère de sa prison glacée.


	2. La rencontre

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent a Clamp!

* * *

><p>L'année étant fini Kurogané se décida pour partir dans le grand ouest. Il avait été décidé que Kurogané partirait lorsque l'année serait finie et les examens passés. Ils étaient tous contents de cette année car ils avaient tous réussis leurs examens et ils allaient pouvoir passer en seconde année.<p>

L'excitation était à son paroxysme pour Kurogané et Shaolan alors que les autres membres de la bande étaient légèrement inquiets, ils avaient toujours l'inquiétude de la distance, du froid, de cette région inhospitalière. Dans cette région les portables ne passaient pas, et les seuls contacts que pouvait espérer Kurogané étaient de rencontrer quelques esquimaux. Cela n'effrayait pas Kurogané. En revanche cela ne faisait que accroître l'inquiétude de ses amis.

Kurogané était vraiment impatient de pouvoir se retrouver dans cet espace de blanc immaculé. Au delà du défi lançé par Shaolan, il allait pourvoir se retrouver, penser, être seul, crier, pleurer si il le veulait. Personne ne serait là pour le blâmé ni pour le critiquer.

Le voyage faisait état de 3000 kilomètre entre le Japon et la Russie. Heureusement pour lui, une bonne partie du voyage se ferait en avion ou en hélicoptère. A la fin, il devrait lui rester une petites centaines de kilomètres pour atteindre la mythique cité Valéria. Ces 200 kilomètres, aller retour, ne faisaient pas peur à Kurogané, il connaissait ses capacités physiques, il n'était pas fou !

Il savait qu'en un mois ce périple serait terminé. Il s'imaginait déjà le dernier mois de vacance dans le sud de Tokyo, dans la région de Nagasaki. Il allait pouvoir faire le pacha au soleil, faire du Kendo en pleine air, le rêve. Mais bon avant le soleil, il y avait le froid et la neige de la Sibérie.

Il avait bien préparé ses affaires. Il avait tout prévu, enfin il espérait. Donc pour résumer, il avait prévu les vêtements chauds, la nourriture (comme chez les cosmonautes), et un petit mécanisme de filtrage. En effet, il n'allait pas s'encombrer avec des bouteilles d'eau alors que la neige était a profusion dans cette zone du globe. Ainsi, il allait purifier l'eau qu'il trouverait. Il avait aussi prévu un GPS, plusieurs briqués (on n'est jamais trop prudent), un couteau et un dictionnaire d'hinuite (je ne sais pas si ça existe mais pour cette fic on va dire que oui).

Il était paré pour essayer de trouver Valéria.

Quoi qu'il en soit, on était le premier juin et c'était le jour de partir pour Kurogané. Le premier juillet, il serait de retour. Et vers le 5 juillet, il serait à Nagasaki. Le programme était vraiment carré avec Kurogané.

Le premier juin a l'aéroport de Tokyo, Kurogané saluait ses amis et sa cousine puis il partit pour monter dans l'avion qui allait l'emmener à Pé là, il prit un avion pour aller sur une basse de recherche dans le désert de neige, puis, pour finir le voyage, un hélicoptère le déposa à une centaine de kilomètres des coordonnées de Valéria.

Jamais un hélicoptère ne s'était aventuré plus loin. On n'avait jamais su la raison.

Arrivé dans ce désert de neige, Kurogané apprécia tout d'abord le silence et le calme qui se dégageaient de cet endroit féérique mais dangereux en même temps.C'était un mélange étrange entre l'apparente tranquillité du paysage et son côté périlleux pour les voyageurs imprudents qui s'y aventuraient. Entre cette beauté de glace et les corps dépourvus d'âme qu'elle devait renfermer. Kurogané se permit de contempler ce paysage quelque instant, rien que quelque minutes, pas plus, pas moins.

Kurogané commença à marcher dans la neige en suivant les indications de son GPS. Il avait de la chance ,aujourd'hui le temps était clément et il y avait un ciel bleu sans nuage. Quoi de plus agréable ! Pour une première journée, ce n'était pas si mal.

Marcher dans la neige pourrait très vite en fatiguer plus d'un, mais pour Kurogané c'était un pur plaisir. Il admirait le paysage, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il ne se sentait pas fatigué. Il pensait à tout, sauf au fait qu'il était en traint de marcher dans une couche de 50 centimètres de neige.

Il était maintenant midi et il avait faim. Il décida de s'arrêter. Il consulta son GPS et il vit qu'il avait déjà parcouru 4 kilomètres. En étant parti à 8h, il faisait donc du 1 kilomètre par heure. Il se demanda si il n'y avait pas un problème car 1 kilomètre par heure dans 50 centimètres de neige c'était un peu beaucoup. Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre d'avancer aussi vite tout de même !

Il combla sa faim et décida de se reposer un peu. Il resta assis pendant 30 minutes à contempler le paysage et apprécier le silence.

La première nuit fut rude pour Kurogané. Tout d'abord la tente, bien oui il fallait la monter. Au bout d'une demi-heure la tente fut montée. Il avait compris le truc, demain il la montrait plus vite. Ensuite, la nuit, le vent chantait une chanson triste comme si la voix de quelqu'un au loin résonner et exprimait sa tristesse. Et le froid, il ne l'avait pas prévu! En résumé, ce fut une mauvaise nuit. Dorénavant, il savait à quoi s'attendre, donc, la nuit prochaine allait sûrement être meilleur.

Les jours ce passèrent tous ainsi. Il ne rencontra personne, pas d'animaux non plus. A ce moment là, il aurait pu se dire qu'il était seul au monde. Ca ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Il pouvait enfin penser tranquillement. Il repensait à sa vie, la mort de ses parents, cet accident tragique qui lui avait arraché sa mère et son père à cause d'un chauffard ivre qui n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans la neige au souvenir de cet événement. Si jamais il retrouvait cet homme, il allait le mettre en pièce. A cette nouvelle pensée, il redonna un coup de pied rageur dans la neige. Il allait y passer ses nerfs.

Une semaine avait passé, il avait déjà parcouru 70 kilomètres. Cela lui semblait bizarre. Il lui restait que 30 kilomètres à parcourir en une semaine. C'était vraiment étrange, il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, il trouvait qu'il avançait très vite, trop vite. Il espérait que son GPS ne soit pas détraqué.

Au cours de la deuxième semaine, quelque chose n'allait pas chez Kurogané. Il se sentait fatigué, lassé. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer. L'atmosphère était lourde et assez désagréable, pourtant il devait tenir, il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de kilomètres avant d'atteindre Valéria. Au milieu de l'après-midi, Kurogané décida de faire une petite pause. Mauvaise idée, Kurogané s'endormit.

* * *

><p><em><span>Du coté de Fye.<span>_

Le territoire de Valéria ne se limitait pas au château. Valéria avait des terres alentours, chose que ne mentionnaient pas les contes et légendes.

Fye pouvait ressentir toute intrusion sur ses terres, il n'était pas magicien pour rien. Il avait remarqué qu'une personne ne semblait pas vouloir partir, et même, qu'elle se rapprochait du château. Il avait décidé de ne rien faire pour le moment, il verrait un peu plus tard. Il suivait tout les mouvements de la personne très précisément.

Pourtant, un jour, il avait remarqua que la personne s'était arrêté en plein milieu de l'après-midi et se ceci n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il n'était pas loin, il décida de se rendre sur les lieux. Il s'habilla chaudement et en un coup de bâton magique arriva sur les lieux.

Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Il vit un beau jeune homme, cheveux noir, un visage carré, une carrure assez impressionnante, dormir à même le neige. Il n'allait pas le laisser là.

Fye décida de le ramener dans son palais. Dans un autre coup de bâton magique, Fye et Kurogané arriva au palais. Il déposa Kurogané sur un lit et il lui enleva son manteau, ses lunettes et ses chaussures. Il fit se rechauffer l'air dans la chambre et parti, laissant son bel inconnu se reposer.

Il attendait avec impatience le réveil de son invité comme un enfant qui attend son cadeau de noël. Il avait vraiment envie d'aller réveiller son invité. Il était vraiment excité à l'idée de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un. Enfin, il fallait qu'il range son frein sinon il allait faire fuir son invité.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Fye était entraint de préparé le repas, enfin… il récitait juste des formules.

Pendant ce temps là Kurogané commençait à se réveiller tout doucement. Il se sentait un peu bizarre, il était plus léger et il sentait une douce chaleur dans l'air ambiant. Il devait rêver, il était dans ce désert de neige et non dans une chambre. Kurogané tiqua et se réveilla en un seul bond. Il était effectivement dans une chambre. Dans une grande chambre teintée de bleu de toute les nuances possibles, un grand lit avec un ciel de lit ( sorte de lit a baldaquin ) qui ressemblé a un ciel étoilé. Cette chambre était vraiment sublime. Il alla vers la fenêtre et il vit que dehors, c'était le désert blanc. Il était perdu, où était-il ?

Il décida de sortir pour essayer de savoir où il était. Il se demandait quel genre de personne pouvait vivre ici. Il vit une jeune fille, il allait l'interpeller mais cette dernière s'enfuit. Kurogané la suivit. Mais elle allait vite cette jeune fille! Cependant il l'entendit parler.

-« Fye, Fye, il y a un méchant dans le palais. » dit Tchii toute affolée a Fye.

-« Gue racontes-tu voyons » répondit Fye doucement. Il se doutait que c'était son invité qui était réveillé et effectivement il avait vu juste. Il vit le jeune homme qu'il avait ramassé dans la neige. Il était tout à fait au gout de Fye, si il pouvait le garder…

Fye reporta son attention sur Tchii et lui dit doucement :

-« C'est notre invité » tout en caressant la tête de Tchii.

-« Un invité ? Mais on n'en a jamais eu et il fait peur à Tchii! » répondit Tchii en faisant une petite mine boudeuse.

Kurogané assista à la scène, alors comme ça il était un invité, et puis c'étaient qui eux ? Et puis il était dans un palais ! Il déliré c'était sur !

-« Euh… » Hésita Kurogané.

-« Excuse-moi, je m'appel Fye D Flowright et voici Tchii et tu es ? » dit Fye en se rapprochant de Kurogané en souriant.

-« je m'appelle Kurogané Suwa » répondit Kurogané pas très rassuré sans pour autant le montré.

-« Oh ! Et que faisais-tu sur mes terres ? » Demanda Fye curieux de savoir pourquoi ce bel homme était ici.

-« Sur tes terres ? » demanda Kurogané surpris.

-« Oui, sur Valéria et là tu es dans mon château. » répondit Fye tout en souriant.

-« Alors elle existe cette cité. » dit Kurogané en regardant partout autour de lui.

-« Bien sur » répondit joyeusement Fye, amusé par les réactions de Kurogané.

-« Et toi t'es le roi alors. » répondit Kurogané avec une tête de six pied de long. Fye rit un peu.

-« Oui c'est exact. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux m'appelle Fye et me tutoyer, pas besoin de faire des mondanités. » répondit Fye en souriant. Kurogané paraissait soulagé.

-« Mais tu n'as pas répondu à la question, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? » demanda Fye toujours en souriant.

-« Un de mes amis m'a demandé de lui ramener des photos de Valéria » répondit un peu gêné Kurogané.

-« Oh, je vois! Quel pari ambitieux. » répondit Fye en regardant le plafond. Mais Tchii coupa court à la conversation en venant voir Fye.

-« Fye, Tchii a faim. » se plaignit Tchii.

-« Gomen, j'arrive » répondit joyeusement Fye.

* * *

><p>La suite pour bientôt, en esperant que ca vous plaise!<p> 


	3. Premiers moments à Valéria

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ils appartiennent tous à Clamp !

* * *

><p>-« Gomen, j'arrive. » répondit joyeusement Fye. Cependant il n'oublia pas son invité. « Et toi, tu dois avoir faim non ? » demanda Fye à l'intention de Kurogané en allant vers la table avec Tchii à ses côtés.<p>

-« Euh ouais » répondit Kurogané en les rejoignant . Fye commençait à s'amuser. Savait-il comment fonctionnait Valéria ? Fye rit à cette pensée.**  
><strong>

-« Fye est malade ? » demanda doucement Tchii en regardant Fye.

-« Non, non. Je m'imagine la tête que va faire notre invité dans quelque instant. » répondit Fye en souriant tout en regardant Tchii. Kurogané, lui, était paumé, c'était quoi ce truc. Pourquoi devrait-il faire une tête bizarre ?**  
><strong>

-« Dit moi Kuro-kuro as-tu bien appris ta leçon sur Valéria ? » questionna Fye en regardant très sérieusement Kurogané. Kurogané hallucinait, comment ce débile de roi l'avait appelé ? Il réagit au quart de tour.

-« Comment tu m'as appelé crétin ? » s'emporta Kurogané. Fye ria franchement, c'était très rafraîchissant d'avoir une personne comme Kurogané dans ce palais. Kurogané était interloqué. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Fye se calma, sinon son invité allait tout casser.

-« Donc je disais, as-tu bien appris ta leçon sur Valéria ? » insista Fye.

-« Quoi ? Il a rien de bien spécial ton royaume. » répondit Kurogané un peu vexé de la réaction de Fye.

-« Oooh mon pauvre petit, décidément ça va être drôle ! » répondit Fye qui s'amusait de plus en plus. Kurogané allait répondre mais Tchii le coupa.

-« Fye, Tchii a vraiment faim. » insista la jeune fille en tirant sur la manche de Fye. Fye reporta son attention sur la petite.

-« Bien tout le monde à table, _Kurogané_ tu devrais t'asseoir. » Dit Fye en instant bien sur le prénom de Kurogané. Tchii et Kurogané s'exécutèrent. Kurogané se demandait ce qui allait se passer. Et puis, c'était quoi cette histoire de leçon ? Il y avait un truc à savoir sur cette cité ?

Fye sourit de plus en imaginant la suite. Il posa sa main sur la table et marmonna des paroles dans une langue étrange. Et hop, le repas était sur la table. Heureusement que Kurogané était assis sinon il serait tombé par terre. C'était quoi ça, de la magie ? Kurogané n'en revenait pas, c'était quoi ce cirque? Il rêvait c'était la seule explication possible. La magie ça n'existait pas. Voyant la tête d'ahurie de Kurogané, Fye décida de s'expliquer.

-« Vu ta tête, il vaudrait mieux que je t'explique. Valéria est un monde magique, la magie y est présente et on l'utilise. Il t'aurait été impossible de prendre des photos de Valéria car même si elle existe, elle est protégée par la magie et on ne peut pas la voir. Il faut être à l'intérieure de la cité. Tu aurais pu marcher dessus sans t'en rendre compte ! » expliqua Fye sérieusement. « Normalement, tu n'aurais jamais du la voir mais je n'allais pas te laisser mourir ! » ajouta Fye.

Kurogané ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était quoi ce délire, ce type était un magicien ? Il ne les imaginait pas comme ça, mais comme Dumbledore dans Harry Potter. Kurogané était vraiment dubitatif. Il ne cessait de dévisager Fye, il le regardait de la tête au pied. Fye observait la tête de son invité, il n'arrêtait pas de le regarder. Il se dit qu'il devait laisser Kurogané digérer l'information. Il se doutait bien que c'était quelque chose de difficile à croire. Il décida de ne pas brusquer son invité avec des remarques inutiles. Kurogané parla.

-« Tu viens de me dire que toi t'es magicien ? » demanda Kurogané en regardant Fye dans les yeux.

-« Tout à fait, je ne mens pas. » répondit Fye en soutenant le regard de Kurogané.

-« Ouais, ok, j'ai vu, je te crois. » répondit Kurogané. Fye était surpris de voir que Kurogané avait intégré rapidement le concept. Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre, cela lui évitait des discours en tout genre.

-« Et bien à table ! » lança joyeusement Fye. Le repas se passa agréablement, tout le monde y mettait de sa bonne humeur.

Fye apprécia ce moment à sa juste valeur. C'était tellement plaisant d'avoir quelqu'un, une nouvelle compagnie à sa table. Il ne cacha pas son plaisir. Il souriait tout le temps. Il riait très franchement également.

Il n'y avait qu'une petite partie du château qui était habitée, le tour du propriétaire ne fut pas très long. Fye lui montra la salle, la cuisine, une grande bibliothèque, les deux salles de bains et les deux chambres. À ce moment, Kurogané tiqua. La première chambre qu'il avait visité était clairement une chambre de fille avec du rose et des peluches partout. La deuxième était celle dans laquelle il s'était réveillé. Où allait-il dormir ? Fye donna l'explication tant attendu.

-« Il n'y a que deux chambres décentes dans le palais, tu vas devoir dormir avec moi. Mais si tu préfères tu peux dormir par terre mais je ne te le conseil pas ! » dit Fye en regardant Kurogané.

-« Je vais devoir dormir dans le même lit que toi ? » questionna Kurogané pas très enchanté.

-« Bien oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te manger. » répondit Fye en souriant un peu.

-« Tsss… de tout façon je n'ai pas le choix. » répondit Kurogané.

-« Bien, je te laisse faire ce que tu as à faire dans la salle de bain, moi je vais m'occuper de Tchii. » sur ses belles paroles, Fye partit voir Tchii alors que Kurogané partit prendre une bonne douche bien chaude.

Lorsque Kurogané revint dans la chambre qu'il allait devoir partager avec le mage, il vit que Fye était déjà dans le lit avec un livre à la main. Ce livre semblait le passionner, il se noyait littéralement dedans.

Fye releva la tête lorsque Kurogané entra dans le lit.

* * *

><p>Désoler d'avoir coupé à ce moment mais je n'avait pas le choix sinon ça aurait était trop long.<p>

Je vous met la suite le plus vite possible !


	4. Une nuit pas comme les autres

Les personnages de sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Clamp.

* * *

><p>Kurogané se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de dormir avec ce crétin de mage. Il se demandait ce dont Fye était capable? Après tout, Fye était un magicien. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il regardait Fye se replonger dans son livre.<p>

Fye se doutait bien que Kurogané se méfiait de lui. Après tout, c'était prévisible, tout le monde doutait de lui, il n'y avait pas à discuter là-dessus. Il décida de ne pas mettre davantage son invité mal à l'aise. Il retourna donc à son livre, sur la magie bien sûr !

Kurogané ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il avait vu une pointe de tristesse et surtout une forte solitude dans les yeux du mage. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Et puis pourquoi ce serait à lui de faire quelque chose ? Mais bon, le magicien l'avait sauvé et aussi hébergé, il aurait dû être un peu plus gentil avec lui. Et puis, il y avait des trucs bizarres dans ce château : une seule partieétait habitée. Il n'y avait personne. C'était trop calme, comme si ils n'étaient que trois à y vivre. Kurogané décida de briser un peu la glace.

-« Tu lis quoi ? » questionna Kurogané en regardant Fye.

-« Un livre sur la magie » répondit Fye sans quitter son livre des yeux.

-« Ha » rétorqua Kurogané. La communication n'avait jamais été son fort, mais bon, il devait dire quelque chose. Mais la question était de savoir quoi ? Il fallait qu'il trouve un sujet de conversation.

Fye voyait que son invité peinait pour lancer un sujet de conversation. Il décida de se lancer, sans pour autant quitter son livre des yeux.

-« D'où viens-tu ? » demanda simplement Fye sans jamais quitter son bouquin des yeux.

-« De Tokyo. » répondit Kurogané « Tu as toujours vécu ici ? » demanda Kurogané en regardant Fye.

-« Oui, toujours. »commenta Fye. « Que fais-tu à Tokyo ? » questionna Fye toujours en lisant son livre.

-« Je suis étudiant en sport » répondit simplement Kurogané toujours en regardant Fye.

Fye ferma son livre et le posa sur la table de chevet.

-« Je suppose que tu dois être fatigué, non ? » demanda Fye en regardant Kurogané.

-« Ouais » répondit Kurogané

-« Bonne nuit alors. » dit Fye en se couchant et en éteignant la lumière d'un geste de la main.

Kurogané resta abasourdi. Il n'avait rien vu venir ! Le mage n'avait pas envie de parler, c'était sûr !

-« Bonne nuit » dit Kurogané un peu méchamment en se couchant.

Ce ton fit se tendre Fye. Kurogané le méprisait. Fye se rapprocha inconsciemment du bord, il essayait de prendre le moins de place possible. Il ne voulait pas être trop détesté par Kurogané. De toute façon, il savait que Kurogané allait partir dans peu de temps. C'était une affaire de un ou deux jours, pas plus. Cette pensée fit se recroqueviller un peu plus Fye.

Kurogané avait capté les mouvements de son voisin. On ne le surnommait pas le ninja pour rien ! Il se demandait pourquoi ce crétin réagissait comme ça ? Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème, il faisait ce qu'il voulait !

Kurogané s'endormit, mais seulement d'un œil. On ne savait jamais !

Fye savait très bien ce qui allait se passer, il redoutait encore cette nuit. Il pensait qu'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, allait l'aider à mieux dormir. Mais cela n'allait pas être le cas. Kurogané ne l'aimait pas, il le méprisait, le détestait. Fye finit par s'endormir, mais pour combien de temps ?

Fye commença doucement à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Ces simples mouvements eurent pour effet de réveiller Kurogané. Il leva tout d'abord les yeux au ciel, ce stupide mage était embêtant le jour comme la nuit. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir ! Les mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus violents. Le mage était simplement en train de se débattre !

Kurogané devait faire quelque chose, il fallait qu'il le réveille ! Il entreprit d'agripper Fye et de le secouer en l'appelant. Mais cela eut l'effet inverse, Fye se débâtit encore plus, il criait son propre nom !

Kurogané évita de justesse un coup de poing, il devait agir un peu plus durement si il ne voulait pas recevoir des coups. N'empêche, il avait de la force, ce gringalet ! Il secoua beaucoup plus durement Fye en lui criant son nom. Cette fois, Kurogané atteint son objectif : réveiller ce stupide mage.

Fye se réveilla en sursaut et vit qu'il était sous l'emprise de Kurogané. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait encore fait ce cauchemar et avait dû se débattre. Pour Fye, c'était habituel, toutes les nuits, il faisait le même cauchemar.

Il se dégagea rapidement de la poigne de Kurogané. Il alla se réfugier dans sa bibliothèque sans même dire un mot, ni regarder Kurogané.

Kurogané ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il voulait des explications et il les aurait ! Il avait donc suivi Fye dans la bibliothèque.

Fye arriva en courant dans sa bibliothèque. Il s'y sentait bien. C'était apaisant, calme. Et puis, c'était là que Fye dormait. Dans cette pièce, ils pouvaient toujours rester ensemble. Il s'agenouilla au centre de la pièce, sur une jolie fleur de glace. À cet emplacement, à cet endroit Fye dormait. Il regardait cette fleur, il savait qu'en dessous, il y avait Fye. Il étudiait encore et toujours pour que Fye puisse se réveiller, mais il n'avait encore rien trouvé. Pourtant, il avait énormément de magie, mais malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à sortir Fye se son sommeil.

Kurogané assistait à la scène. Il voyait que Fye semblait vouer un culte à cette sorte de fleur, il osait à peine la toucher. C'était étrange de voir les différentes expressions qui passaient sur le visage de Fye.

Solitude. Peine. Nostalgie. Tristesse. Culpabilité. Solitude.

Il n'y avait aucun sentiment de bonheur, seul la tristesse régnait sur le visage du mage. Kurogané se surprenait à avoir de la peine pour lui. Il se demandait pourquoi il était si triste, pourquoi il avait l'air si seul. Son cœur se serrait à cette vision. Il n'avait qu'une envie : le réconforter. Pourquoi ce sentiment naissait-il en lui ? Il entendit Fye murmurer.

-« Fye.» 

Kurogané était un peu largué, même beaucoup. Pourquoi Fye parlait-il de lui à la troisième personne ? Décidément, c'était de plus en plus bizarre !

Se sentant observé, Fye se retourna vers la personne qui était à la porte. Fye parla avant même que Kurogané puisse placer un mot.

-« Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ? » demanda sèchement Fye tout en se levant.

Kurogané fut un peu surpris par le ton de Fye, mais il se reprit rapidement. Il entra dans la pièce et se rapprocha un peu de Fye.

-« Bien, tu as failli m'assommer en te débâtant dans ton sommeil et puis, tu t'es barré sans même m'adresser la parole. En plus, tu parles de toi à la troisième personne. Et là, je te trouve en pleine admiration devant cette espèce de fleur. » Répondit Kurogané d'un air détaché.

* * *

><p>Encore désoler de couper là, mais je ne peut pas trop faire autrement!<p>

Je me dépêche d'écrire la suite.


	5. Les secrets fondent

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent tous à Clamp!

* * *

><p>Fye était très, très en colère. Comment cet étranger pouvait parler ainsi de Fye ? Il marcha jusqu'à Kurogané et la gifle siffla. De par le choc et la surprise, Kurogané avait reculé d'un pas. Fye était vraiment énervé, cela se voyait sur son visage et se lisait dans sa voix.<p>

-« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire à propos de Fye ? » demanda méchamment Fye.

Kurogané se massa le visage.

-« C'est qui Fye ? » questionna calmement Kurogané.

-« Ça te regarde ? » répliqua méchamment Fye.

-« Bien ouais, tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de lui, alors c'est qui ? » demanda toujours calmement Kurogané.

-« C'est mon frère. » murmura Fye en retournant s'agenouiller devant la fleur de glace.

Kurogané restait interdit devant le brusque changement de comportement de Fye, enfin si c'était son vrai nom ! Kurogané se rapprocha de lui, pas trop non plus, une gifle lui avait suffi ! Il avait l'impression de faire face à un petit enfant perdu. Il parla doucement.

-« Il est où Fye ? » questionna doucement Kurogané.

-« Il dort, juste là .» murmura doucement Fye en désignant la fleur de glace.

Kurogané comprit bien vite que Fye était mort et que celui avec qui il était en train de parler ne l'avait pas réalisé. C'était ce qu'il pensait.

-« Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? » demanda gentiment Kurogané.

-« Yui. » rétorqua simplement Fye.

-« Pourquoi tu te fais appeler Fye ? » questionna Kurogané.

-« Pour ne pas oublier Fye. » répondit Fye comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

-« Il était comment ? » demanda Kurogané en se baissant pour arriver à la hauteur de Fye. Il avait l'air d'un enfant perdu, seul, triste et abandonné. Kurogané eut un second coup au cœur en voyant cet être fragile.

-« Il était comme moi, on était jumeaux. » murmura Fye en effleurant la fleur de glace qui se trouvait devant lui.

Kurogané n'imaginait pas la peine que pouvait ressentir Fye. Perdre un jumeau, c'était comme perdre une partie de soi-même. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Yui prenait le nom de son frère. Il avait décidé d'appeler Yui, Fye. Il avait acquis le concept.

Kurogané savait qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser le mot 'mort'. Fye lui avait dit que son frère dormait, alors si il voulait des réponses, il devait faire avec.

-« Depuis quand dort-il ? » questionna doucement Kurogané.

-« Longtemps, depuis que nous avons 8 ans. » répondit doucement Fye

-« Qui l'a endormi ? » enquêta Kurogané. La question était vraiment bizarre, mais il n'allait pas demander qui l'avait tué, non ?

Fye soupira, il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question mais la personne devant lui était gentille, calme. Il le mettait en confiance.

-« Un magicien, parce que nous étions des jumeaux maudits. Il ne devait en rester qu'un. J'ai pris la place de Fye croyant le sauver, mais je me suis trompé et c'est lui qui a été tué. Il est mort à cause de moi. » Répondit Fye avec les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Kurogané était interloqué. Alors comme ça, il en avait conscience ! Il savait que son frère était mort. C'était vraiment trop bizarre. Kurogané décida de pousser plus loin son enquête. Il avait encore une question : comment avait-il réussi à vivre seul ?

-« Tu as vécu comment ? » demanda Kurogané.

Fye releva la tête et regarda Kurogané. Pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'il allait le rembarrer, mais non. Fye soupira une nouvelle fois et parla.

-« C'est le roi Ashura qui s'est occupé de moi et qui m'a appris la magie. » rétorqua docilement Fye, il reporta son attention vers la fleur.

-« Et, il est où maintenant ? » demanda Kurogané en devinant la réponse.

-« Il est mort, je l'ai tué. Enfin non. Il m'a obligé à le tuer. Il est devenu fou et il a tué la cinquantaine de personnes qui vivaient dans ce royaume. » Répondit Fye sans vraiment se soucier de ce qu'il disait.

Kurogané était choqué, ce gringalet avait déjà tué quelqu'un ! En même temps, le type qu'il avait tué était une vraie ordure. Mais Kurogané voulait en savoir plus ! Il se demandait jusqu'où il pourrait aller.

-« Pourquoi il est devenu cinglé le roi Ashura ? » demanda Kurogané

-« La solitude et le désir de m'avoir. » répondit Fye sans hésiter en regardant Kurogané.

-« Le désir de… t'avoir ? » questionna Kurogané un peu hésitant.

-« Au début, j'étais un enfant, alors il n'avait aucun désir. Et puis, j'ai grandi, il a alors commencé à me désirer, mais il se battait contre ça, alors il est devenu névrosé. » expliqua Fye sans sourciller en regardant Kurogané.

-« Il ne t'a rien fait ? » demanda Kurogané. Il voulait s'en assurer.

-« Non » affirma Fye en regardant Kurogané dans les yeux.

Kurogané était soulagé, l'ancien roi ne lui avait rien fait. Mais pourquoi était-il soulagé ? Il connaissait Fye depuis une journée et il s'inquiétait déjà pour lui ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était mignon, et puis il avait envie de l'emmener loin de ce royaume fantôme. L'idée de pouvoir aimer un homme ne le dérangeait pas, il avait une préférence pour ces derniers. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne connaissait pas ce type.

Fye se leva et se dirigea vers les étagères où se trouvaient les livres. Il avait vu que Kurogané semblait perdu, il avait préféré le laisser à ses réflexions. Il avait pris un livre au hasard et il était allé s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait ouvert le livre mais ne le lisait pas vraiment. Il était surpris de lui-même. Il avait tout dit de son passé à ce quasi-inconnu. Il n'aurait jamais dû, le jour où il partirait, il allait souffrir.

Kurogané sortit de ses réflexions et vit que Fye n'était plus là. Il regarda tout autour de lui, et il le retrouva dans un coin de la pièce en train de lire un livre, sûrement sur la magie se dit Kurogané. Il le regarda. Il en était tombé amoureux. Il en était sûr. Il voulait toujours être avec lui, il voulait le protéger et surtout, il voulait le sortir de sa prison de glace. Il n'avait pas à chercher midi à quatorze heurs : il aimait ce crétin de blond. Il se demandait si ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il ne savait même pas si Fye était de ce bord là.

Kurogané n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient. Il voulait être fixé le plus vite possible. Il l'observait. Il le trouvait encore plus fragile, seul dans le coin de la pièce. Il l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes. Il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir se déclarer. De quelle façon s'y prendre ? Directement ? Doucement ? Il ne savait pas comment faire. De toute façon pour commencer, il devait gagner la confiance de Fye.

Il se approcha de lui doucement. Il voulait gagner sa confiance et non l'effrayer !

Fye n'avait pas remarqué les mouvements de Kurogané. Il pensait que le brun était reparti, il ne se doutait pas qu'il se rapprochait de lui.

* * *

><p>Aurais-je le droit à une petite review ?<p> 


	6. Les coeurs fondent

Les personnages de sont pas de pas, ils appartiennent tous à Clamp.

* * *

><p>Fye n'avait pas remarqué les mouvements de Kurogané. Il pensait que Kurogané était reparti, il ne se doutait pas qu'il se rapprochait de lui.<p>

Kurogané s'avança doucement vers lui. Il s'avança encore et encore. Il arriva à quelques centimètres du blond. C'est à ce moment que Fye remarqua la présence du brun auprès de lui. Le blond leva doucement, lentement ses yeux vers Kurogané. Fye le regardait surpris. Il le questionna du regard.

Mille et une questions trottaient dans la tête du mage. Pourquoi était-il toujours là ? Et pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi, avec affection et… Fye ne voulait pas en savoir plus sur ce regard. Il préféra parler, cela comblerait le silence.

-« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » questionna doucement et gentiment le blond en souriant.

-« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda poliment Kurogané.

-« Si tu veux. » répondit Fye surpris par la demande.

Kurogané s' assit donc à coté du mage. Bien à coté, ils se touchaient presque. Fye ne dit rien face à cette proximité soudaine. Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de protester, c'était agréable de sentir la chaleur d'un autre corps. Ça le réchauffait. C'était juste agréable.

Kurogané ne sentait aucun mouvement de rejet, c'était déjà ça. Il n'allait pas se plaindre, il pouvait presque se coller à _son_mage sans qu'il ait protesté. Il espérait juste que cela continuerait. Il espérait se rapprocher encore plus de lui, et peut-être, peut-être pourrait-il le libérer de sa prison. Il décida de passer par la case communication, ça marche ça, non ?

-« C'est un livre sur la magie ? » demanda-t-il en le regardant et en désignant le livre.

-« Hum ? » répliqua Fye un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

-« C'est un bouquin sur quoi ? » redemanda Kurogané.

-« Sur la magie, il ne doit y avoir que de ça ici » répondit docilement le blond.

-« Il y a quoi d'autre ? » questionna le brun en regardant Fye.

-« Les grands classiques, tu veux lire ? » demanda le blond en regardant Kurogané dans les yeux.

-« Ouais, pourquoi pas. » dit Kurogané en se levant.

Fye l'imita. « Que veux-tu lire ? théâtre, roman ? » enquêta le blond en se dirigeant vers une étagère.

-« Le Dernier Jour d'un Comdamné de Victor Hugo si tu as ? » quémanda le brun.

-« Oui je l'ai. » rétorqua le mage en prenant le livre dans la bibliothèque et le tendant au ninja.

-« Merci » déclara Kurogané.

Fye retourna s'asseoir sur une sorte de grand coussin, le brun s'était rassis tout à coté du blond. Ce dernier ne disait rien. Tout en lisant son livre, il parla :

-« Tu aimes ce genre de livre ? » se renseigna le mage.

-« Ouais, j'adore les classiques. Ils sont beaucoup mieux écris que les romans modernes. » expliqua le brun. « Et toi ? »demanda-t-il

-« Moi ? » Questionna Fye.

-« Tu lis quels genres de livres à part les bouquins concernant la magie. » poursuivit Kurogané.

-« Les tragédies Shakespeariennes surtout Hamlet, c'est mon préféré. » rétorqua le blond.

Kurogané ne répondit rien à ça. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Chacun retourna à son livre. Les pages se tournaient les unes après les autres, les minutes défilaient ainsi que les heures. Au bout de deux petites heures, Kurogané sentit un poids sur son épaule. Surpris, il regarda la cause de ce poids. Ce qu'il vit le fit sourire, pas un sourire méchant ou sadique mais plutôt un sourire tendre.

Fye s'était endormi sur lui, il était tellement…tellement beau, calme. Kurogané posa son livre sur le sol et prit Fye dans ses bras. Il avait son moment de tendresse, il l'apprécia à sa juste valeur. Il resta de longues minutes ainsi, à bercer Fye.

Il décida, tout de même, d'aller dans la chambre, ça serait plus confortable. Il se leva en portant le blond comme une princesse. Il ne pesait pas lourd remarqua Kurogané. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Fye dormait toujours. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le lit sans que Kurogané ne lâche Fye. Lui aussi s'endormit en tenant son beau trésor dans ses bras.

Fye se sentait bien, c'était chaud et confortable. Il s'agitait pour se rapprocher de cette chaleur et de cette douceur. Il aimait bien ce rêve, il ne voulait pas le quitter.

La petite forme, qui bougeait dans les bras de Kurogané, avait fini par le réveiller. Il regarda Fye, il vit que celui-ci n'était pas réveillé mais qu'il se pelotonnait plus contre lui. Il serra un peu plus son étreinte. Il se rendormit, lui aussi.

Fye se réveilla doucement, il n'était pas trop du matin. Il aimait bien rester au lit, en attendant que Tchii se réveille et qu'elle vienne réclamer son petit-déjeuné. Il s'étira un peu mais rencontra bien vite un obstacle. Il sursauta et serait tomber si Kurogané ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

-« Que...euh… » hésita Fye.

-« On lisait et tu t'es endormi, alors je t'ai ramené. »expliqua le brun.

-« Ah, merci » dit le blond.

C'est à ce moment que Tchii entra dans la chambre de Fye en se plaignant.

-« Fye, Tchii à faim ! »

-« Oui oui, j'arrive » répondit Fye en, se levant du lit. «As-tu faim ? » questionna-t-il en regardant Kurogané.

-« Ouais » dit Kurogané.

Il se leva et suivit Fye et la gamine. *D'ailleurs ce qu'elle peut être bruyante, elle a gâché un bon moment en plus*, rageait le brun.

Tout se passa comme la dernière fois, en quelques formules magiques le petit-déjeuné fut sur la table, le repas se passa dans le calme et en silence.

A la fin du repas Kurogané attendit pour aller prendre sa douche, Fye y étant allé en premier.

La journée se passa calmement. Kurogané faisait ses entraînements de kendo, Fye lisait et récitait des formules bizarres et Tchii, bien…, faisait des coloriages.

Les deux autres jours se déroulèrent de la même manière. Chacun restait dans son coin, mais Kurogané faisait tout pour se rapprocher de Fye. Le soir, ils lisaient ensemble, il berçait le blond, il essayait d'être aimable. Il voulait faire passer ses sentiments.

Le blond n'était pas stupide, il savait que Kurogané semblait amoureux de lui. Mais, il ne pouvait rien faire, il allait bientôt partir. Il préférait mettre ses sentiments en sourdine, pour son bien sinon il allait faire de grosses bêtises lorsqu'il partirait.

Un soir, il lisait tranquillement et Fye lâcha la bombe.

-« Tu vas bientôt partir, non ? »

-« Quoi tu me mets à la porte ? » demanda Kurogané un peu surpris de la question. Il regarda le blond, il semblait triste de poser cette question.

-« Non, bien sur que non ! Mais tu as sûrement des amis et de la famille. Ils vont s'inquiéter. » expliqua Fye, même si ça lui faisait mal de lui dire ça, il le devait. Kurogané avait une vie. Il ne pouvait pas le retenir.

-« Ouais sûrement, tu as raison, je vais bientôt partir. »répondit le brun en épiant toutes les réactions du mage.

Le blond baissa la tête et retint un sanglot. Ça lui faisait mal, il n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même.

Kurogané, lui, avait eu confirmation. Fye l'aimait et ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il se rapprocha de lui, il était tout prés, vraiment tout prés. Il le frôla. Kurogané murmura à l'oreille de Fye.

-« Ouais, je vais partir mais pas tout seul. Je te prends avec moi. »

Fye fut surpris et regarda le brun. Le brun l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

-« Je crois que tu l'as compris, tu n'es pas totalement idiot. Je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi. » murmura toujours Kurogané dans l'oreille du mage.

Fye ne savait pas quoi faire. Il dit hésitant :

-« Je ne peux pas partir avec toi, j'ai des responsabilités. »

-« Il n'y a personne dans ce château, et puis Tchii vient aussi, je ne vais pas la laisser là. De plus, je suis sûr qu'elle s'entendra bien avec ma cousine. » exposa le brun.

-« Si je pars, ce château s'effondra. » raconta le blond.

-« Personne ne vit dans ce château, ça ne changera rien que tu sois là ou pas. » commenta Kurogané.

-« Je ne peux pas laisser Fye tout seul » rajouta le mage.

-« Écoute, tu l'auras toujours avec toi, il sera toujours dans ton cœur. » Dit doucement le brun en prenant Fye dans ses bras.

-« Je…je ne sais pas »hésita Fye.

* * *

><p>Et bien que va faire notre très cher Fye?<p>

Un peu de suspence!


	7. Un couple est né

Encore une fois les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP !

* * *

><p>-« Je… ne sais pas. » hésita Fye.<p>

-« Pourquoi, il n'y a rien qui te retienne ici. » expliqua le ninja toujours aussi doucement.

Fye ne répondit rien, il savait pertinemment que Kurogané avait raison. Mais, il avait peur. Il avait peur d'aller au Japon, il avait peur de se retrouver seul, il avait peur qu'on l'abandonne de nouveau.

-« Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec moi ? » demanda le brun.

-« Je…j'ai peur. » avoua honteusement le blond.

Kurogané savait de quoi il avait peur. S'il voulait avoir Fye, il devait absolument le rassurer.

-« Je ne te laisserai pas, je prendrai soin de toi » rassura t-il.

-« Tchii. » souffla le mage.

-« Ne trouve pas d'excuse, elle vient aussi. J'ai une cousine du même âge, elles vont bien s'amuser. » dit Kurogané en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-« Je ne sais pas. » hésita toujours Fye.

-« Pourquoi ? » chuchota le brun en embrassant le cou du blond.« Tu n'as plus d'argument ? » questionna-t-il.

-« Non.» répondit franchement le mage.

-« Alors vient avec moi. » murmura le ninja.

-« Peut-être. » émit le blond.

-« Pas de ''peut-être'', dit oui. » susurra Kurogané en resserrant son étreinte sur Fye pour enfin déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Fye hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas résister à cet homme. Il était tellement gentil, attentionné et rassurant. Comment ne pas dire oui ? Et puis, il avait vraiment envie de partir de ce palais et de se retrouver avec quelqu'un comme Kurogané.

Kurogané était heureux, il allait pouvoir partir avec son mage.

-« Je veux l'entendre. » demanda le brun.

-« Je…je veux partir…avec toi. » répondit Fye.

-« Hum. » dit le ninja en déboutonnant la chemise du blond.

-« Qu'est…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda un peu affolé le mage, ne retenant pas les mains de Kurogané.

-« Je vais t'aimer. » rétorqua Kurogané.

-« Qu…quoi ? » s'affola Fye en se reculant et en reboutonnant sa chemise.

-« Fye, je ne veux rien te faire si tu ne veux pas. » déclara doucement le brun.

-« Ce…ce n'est pas ça, c'est que je...que je…euh…je ne ... l'ai jamais fait » expliqua le blond, honteux et rougissant, en baissant la tête.

-« Je vais t'apprendre. » répondit Kurogané en prenant doucement la main de Fye et en le tirant à lui.

Fye hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation et se laissa faire. Fye n'osa pas plonger son regard dans celui de Kurogané, il était gêné. Kurogané prit doucement le menton du blond pour l'obliger à le regarder. Il le regarda intensément, avec douceur et gentillesse, mais surtout avec amour.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et déboutonna une nouvelle fois la chemise du mage. Mais Fye l'arrêta.

-« On…on devrait aller dans la chambre. » dit Fye tout en rougissant.

-« Hum, tu as raison. » déclara le brun en se levant et en tirant le blond à sa suite.

Fye le suivit en rougissant toujours. Il était gêné, il avait peur aussi, mais Kurogané était gentil, il avait confiance en se laissa guider par le brun, il devait s'y connaître, il n'avait qu'à le suivre.

Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur lit, le brun au dessus du blond. Il l'embrassa encore. Il ne pouvait pas se lasser de ces lèvres douces et sucrées. Il enleva la chemise du blond et il l'observa. Il était mince, mais non, squelettique. Un peu de sa masse musculaire était apparente. Il lui effleura la peau. Elle était douce, très agréable au touché.

Fye ne voulait pas rester ainsi. Lui aussi voulait découvrir le brun en face de lui. Il lui enleva son t-shirt. La première pensée, qui lui vint, fut qu'il était magnifique. Il avait la peau halée et une musculature développée, pas trop, mais il était vraiment bien taillé. Il toucha cette peau. Elle n'était pas comme la sienne. Elle n'était pas aussi douce, mais n'était pas non plus désagréable.

Kurogané voulait goûter cette peau, il voulait savoir si elle avait le même goût que ces lèvres. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur le cou du blond. Il glissa vers son torse. Il avait sa réponse. La peau de Fye avait le même goût sucré et elle était aussi douce que ses lèvres.

Fye frissonna. Il était vraiment gêné de se faire découvrir ainsi, mais, en même temps, les sensations nouvelles qu'il ressentait n'étaient pas désagréables. Il ne voulait pas être le seul à en profiter. Il n'était pas égoïste. Il caressa doucement et timidement le torse du brun.

Kurogané était heureux, le blond le touchait et ça lui suffisait. Les mains sur son torse qui le caressaient légèrement étaient douces, agréables, personne ne l'avait jamais touché comme cela. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ces caresses. Le brun passa à la vitesse supérieure, mais en douceur tout de même ! Il ne voulait surtout pas brusquer le blond.

Il descendit plus bas et déboutonna le pantalon du mage en l'observant. Le blond ne sembla pas contre cela. Kurogané continua à aller plus loin. Il passa sa main dans le pantalon de Fye, il apprécia ce qu'il y trouva. Apparemment, il savait donner du plaisir à son amant. Le blond était réactif à son caresse, il en était heureux.

Fye laissa Kurogané prendre le contrôle. Il lui faisait confiance et puis, il était gentil. De plus, se faire toucher par un homme qu'on aime et qui vous aime en retour était quelque chose de particulier, d'exceptionnel. Il se sentait tellement bien dans les bras du brun. Jamais, il ne les quitterait.

Kurogané le caressa et il se cambra. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Le brun remonta et l'embrassa toujours en le caressant.

Fye voulait aussi donner du plaisir à son amant, comme celui qu'il recevait. Timidement, il posa sa main sur la bosse du pantalon du brun, il le caressa légèrement à travers le tissu.

Kurogané crut qu'il allait exploser lorsque Fye le toucha. Il n'allait pas dire qu'il n'était pas content, il était juste surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il fit quelques exercices de respiration discrets avant de se remettre au ''travail''.

Il redescendit et enleva le pantalon ainsi que le boxer du blond. Il l'observa quelque instant. Son amant était vraiment beau, d'une beauté presque irréelle. Il était mince mais pas trop, il avait de fines jolies jambes, en bref, tout à fait magnifique.

Sans perdre un instant, il prit la verge bien dressée du blond en bouche. Le blond en question se cambra et écarquilla les yeux. Le brun fit des mouvements lents de vas et viens. Le mage gémit de plaisir et Kurogané fut heureux d'entendre ces très jolis sons. Il accéléra encore plus ses mouvements, ce qui eut pour effet d'amplifier les gémissements du blond.

Tandis que le mage était perdu dans son plaisir, Kurogané le pénétra d'un doigt délicatement, doucement. Fye se crispa légèrement, il était trop perdu dans son plaisir pour remarquer qu'un corps étranger était entré en lui. Sentant peu de résistance, le brun glissa un autre doigt dans l'antre inviolé de Fye. Toujours la même réaction, le brun en glissa un troisième.

Kurogané arrêta toutes caresses ce qui fit grogner d'insatisfaction le blond. Il le regarda amoureusement et demanda :

-« Tu es prêt ? »

Fye rougit encore plus face à cette question mais hocha tout de même la tête pour montrer son accord. Kurogané enleva rapidement son pantalon et son boxer pour pénétrer doucement Fye. Pour lui, cela faisait mal, il avait l'impression qu'on le déchirait en deux. Pour essayer de détendre son adorable amant, il le caressa en s'attardant sur ses points sensibles découverts plus tôt.

Les caresses et les petites attentions du ninja finirent par détendre le blond. Il fit des mouvements lents, il voulait trouver le petit endroit qui donnerait du plaisir à Fye. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé lorsque le mage se cambra violement. Il accéléra ses mouvements en tapant sur la boule de nerf de son amant.

Quelques coups de reins supplémentaires suffirent pour faire partir au septième ciel les deux amants.

Kurogané embrassa tendrement Fye. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, le brun tenant avidement son blond dans ses bras.

Kurogané se réveilla tranquillement en admirant le joli trésor qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Fye dormait sans aucune trace de cauchemars sur son visage. Le brun était heureux de voir cela, jamais il n'aurait pu demander plus, que de voir son mage libéré de son passé.

De son côté Fye ne voulait pas se lever, ni même ouvrir les yeux. Il était vraiment bien, il voulait rester ainsi. Apparemment, il jouait bien la comédie, car Kurogané ne remarqua pas, qu'il était réveillé, tant mieux !

Kurogané décida tout de même de se lever malgré le beau tableau qui était devant lui. Il fit donc quelques mouvements pour essayer de se redresser. Oui mais voilà, le blond ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Fye, ne dormant pas, s'aperçut des mouvements du brun. Cela ne lui plut pas beaucoup, alors pour l'empêcher de sortir, il s'agrippa à lui. Le brun n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester au lit. Le blond, lui, sourit satisfait. Bien évidement, ce sourire fut perçu par le ninja, qui comprit très vite le manège du blond. Il décida de se venger gentiment.

Kurogané se recoucha donc sagement dans le lit en reprenant le mage dans ses bras. Petite vengeance oblige, le brun chatouilla son bel amant.

Fye sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, il se renfrogna lorsqu'il vit le petit sourire mutin du brun. Il avait espéré une autre forme de réveille. Il bouda à l'autre bout du lit. Cette attitude enfantine fit rire le ninja. Il l'avait bien cherché, faire semblant de dormir !

-« Allez, ne fait pas la tête. » dit Kurogané en souriant.

-« Tu aurais pu me réveiller autrement ! » bouda Fye.

-« Tu ne dormais pas. » l'informa le brun.

-« Et alors ? Je voulais rester au lit avec toi. » répondit le blond, rougissant en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Le brun fut surpris par la déclaration du mage, mais il fut tout de même heureux d'entendre ce genre de paroles. Il se rallongea sur le lit et tapota la place vacante à coté de lui. Le dit mage obéit docilement au brun, il s'allongea sur lui, enfin, l'utilisa comme oreiller. Kurogané caressa doucement le dos de son Fye.

-« Hum, si tu continues, Kuro-sama je vais m'endormir. » dit le blond un peu ensommeillé.

-« Hum…comment tu m'as appelé ? » demanda le brun.

-« Quoi, on ne se donne pas de surnoms dans un couple ? »questionna innocemment le mage en regardant Kurogané dans les yeux, légèrement anxieux d'avoir dit une bêtise.

-« Non, enfin si, mais, trouve autre chose. » répondit le brun en caressant doucement les cheveux du blond.

Fye ne répondit rien et se laissa aller dans les bras du ninja.

* * *

><p>Voilà, un nouveau chapitre d'écrit.<p>

Un petite review pour continuer?


	8. Un départ

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent tous à CLAMP.

* * *

><p>Fye ne répondit rien et se laissa aller dans les bras du ninja.<p>

Ils ne dormirent pas, mais ils profitèrent de ce moment qu'ils passaient tous les deux. Le brun aima la présence chaude et tendre du blond. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à cajoler et à aimer. Fye était vraiment heureux de se retrouver dans les bras forts de Kurogané. Jamais il ne pourrait se passer de ce genre de moment. Il aimerait en avoir tous les jours. Peut-être était-il trop exigeant ?

Il se demanda comment sa vie allait être au Japon. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, il ne savait rien du tout de ce genre de vie. Il espérait ne pas être un poids pour le brun. Il était inquiet, anxieux, soucieux.

Kurogané sentait que quelque chose agitait son amant. Il aimait bien ce mot : ''amant ''. Kurogané se demanda ce qui pouvait bien troubler son amoureux. Il se douta bien que ce n'était pas une petite chose simple. Il préféra creuser l'abcès, ce n'était pas le blond qui allait se confier. Ça, il le savait. Il parla doucement, il ne voulait pas que son amant se sente comme un poids pour lui.

-« Quelque chose te tracasse ? » questionna t-il.

-« Je me demandais ce que j'aillais faire au Japon. » répondit le blond.

-« Hum, tu peux aller en fac de science. Ça ressemble à ce que tu fais. » dit le brun.

-« En fac de science ? » demanda Fye en regardant le blond.

-« Bien ouais, tu vas mélanger plein de produits bizarres avec des formules, et, en plus, c'est dans la même fac que moi, pas le même bâtiment. Mais bon, c'est bien quand même. » expliqua Kurogané.

-« Oh, ça a l'air bien. » s'exprima Fye en souriant. « Et puis, je ne serai pas trop perdu si tu n'es pas loin. » dit-il en rougissant.

-« Oui. » répondit Kurogané, heureux de cette simple phrase. Et puis, il était mignon quand il rougissait. « On mangera tous les midis ensemble. » ajouta t-il.

-« Non, tu as tes amis. » rappela le blond en regardant Kurogané.

-« Ouais et alors ? On peut manger tous ensemble. »l'informa le ninja.

-« Je ne veux pas m'imposer. » s'expliqua Fye.

-« Mais non, ne dit pas n'importe quoi. » répondit le ninja.

Le mage hocha la tête, peut-être que Kurogané avait raison. Et puis, si ce n'était pas le cas, il le laisserait avec ses amis et puis, lui, irait ailleurs. Il ne voulait surtout pas être un poids pour le brun. Il se recoucha sur le ninja, il s'amusa à dessiner des formes tout à fait aléatoires et sans le moindre sens sur le torse de Kurogané.

Le brun ne dit rien face à ce comportement, au contraire il apprécia. Il caressa les cheveux blonds, ils les aimaient beaucoup, ils étaient doux et soyeux, très agréables au touché. Ce moment ne dura pas très longtemps, Fye se leva pour aller prendre sa douche. Il devait s'occuper de Tchii.

Le déjeuné se passa dans la bonne humeur. Tchii était contente, Fye souriait vraiment. Le mage partit un petit moment avec Tchii, il devait lui parler de leurs vies futures.

-« Tu serais contente si on allait dans un autre pays ? »demanda t-il.

-« Tchii est contente si elle est avec Fye. » répondit la jeune fille.

-« Tu sais Fye aime beaucoup Tchii, mais il aime aussi Kuro-chan. Et Fye veut aller au Japon chez Kuro-chan avec Tchii. Tu veux y aller ? » quémanda le blond.

-« Tchii veut y aller, on part quand ? » Questionna la petite blonde assez excitée par ce voyage.

-« Très bientôt, Fye va parler avec Kuro-chan. » dit le mage.

Fye se leva et laissa Tchii à ses activités de coloriage. Il partit rejoindre le brun qui était dans la salle de bain. Il attendit dans la chambre, il n'allait pas entrer comme ça, ça ne se faisait pas ! Au bout de quelques minutes d'attentes, Kurogané sortit de la salle de bain et retrouva un Fye souriant assis sur le lit. Le mage tapota la place à coter de lui, et le brun obtempéra en s'asseyant tout prés du blond. Il entama la conversation.

-« J'ai parlé avec Tchii. » expliqua t-il.

-« Et alors ? » demanda le brun, légèrement impatient, en prenant le mage dans ses bras.

-« Elle est contente de partir. » dit le blond.

-« Hum, c'est bien non ? » répondit le ninja.

-« Oui, on part quand ? » questionna Fye.

-« Tu es pressé, on dirait ? On peut partir tout à l'heure ? »proposa Kurogané.

-« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. » approuva le mage.

Kurogané fut vraiment très heureux de cette réponse. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-« Je vais aller dire à Tchii de préparer ses valises, j'espère que tu as une grande armoire ? » demanda le blond en riant et en se levant.

-« Des valises ? Mais il y a des kilomètres avant la basse aérienne ! » l'informa le brun.

-« La magie, c'est plus efficace ! » répondit le mage en riant et en partant en laissant un ninja abasourdi.

Kurogané se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, comment il allait expliquer ça à ses amis. Il réfléchit un peu. Et puis, pourquoi ne pas dire la vérité ? Au pire on le prendrait pour un cinglé et un petit combat finirait par remettre les idées de tout le monde en place. Enfin, il n'allait pas rester là. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Ils riaient joyeusement. Tchii sortait des robes, des robes et encore des robes, il hallucinait. Le brun regarda cette scène avec amusement. On aurait dit une parfaite petite famille, c'était risible.

Le brun avança dans la chambre et embrassa rapidement le blond pendant que la petite blonde avait le dos tourné.

Il regarda le nombre impressionnant de robes, heureusement qu'il habitait dans la maison héritée de ses parents. Il y avait deux chambres assez grandes avec salle de bain attenante, une pour la jeune fille et une autre pour les deux amants. Ces pièces se situaient au second étage avec une petite bibliothèque. Et au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait la cuisine, une salle salon et une petite pièce qui servait de buanderie, ainsi qu'un petit garage. Mais là où il était le plus fier, c'était le jardin. Il l'entretenait avec énormément de soin. C'était le jardin de sa mère, il faisait tout pour qu'il soit toujours aussi magnifique.

La maison allait être bien différente à partir de maintenant, pas en mal mais en bien. La maison allait devenir beaucoup plus vivante et aussi tellement plus chaleureuse. Il avait hâte de voir cette maison revivre à nouveau.

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tchii continuait de prendre ses robes et chaussures assorties, alors que Fye prenait quelques livres de magie dans son immense bibliothèque ainsi qu'un album photo qu'il cachait à la vue du ninja. Ce dernier était resté avec le blond. Le silence régnait mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant.

-« J'espère que tu ne vas pas prendre tous les livres de cette bibliothèque ? » demanda le brun.

-« Non, bien sûr que non, je prends les plus importants. »rassura le blond en souriant.

-« Tu pourras encore utiliser la magie ? » questionna Kurogané.

-« Juste un tout petit peu, je vais devoir apprendre à cuisinier. » dit le mage.

Kurogané prit Fye dans ses bras

-« Je t'apprendrai » dit-il.

-« Tu auras beaucoup de chose à m'apprendre, je crois. »s'exclama le blond.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, je t'apprendrai tout ce que tu veux savoir. » informa le brun.

Le mage ne dit rien et se contenta de se rapprocher du ninja. Fye était animé d'un sentiment contradictoire. Il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir partir vivre avec Kurogané, mais, en même temps, il était vraiment très triste de laisser Fye. Il s'en voulait, il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, il avait le sentiment de l'abandonner encore une fois. Il s'était promis de ne jamais le quitter et là, il allait partir avec un homme dans un autre pays et, par la même occasion, réduire ce royaume à néant.

Il s'arracha des bras de Kurogané lentement et avec douceur. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il se dirigea vers le milieu de la pièce et s'accroupit devant la fleur des glaces.

Kurogané se doutait que le départ allait être difficile. Il se dirigea vers Fye et s'accroupit derrière lui en le prenant amoureusement dans ses bras.

-« Il ne faut pas te sentir coupable, c'est une chose qu'il ne voudrait pas, au contraire il voudrait que tu sois heureux. Ce n'est pas parce que tu pars de ce lieu que tu l'abandonnes. Il sera toujours avec toi où que tu sois. Je suis sûr qu'il est heureux où qu'il soit, et qu'il te regarde. Je suis même sûr qu'il aimerait te dire de vivre ta vie. » dit calmement le brun.

Le blond ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de Kurogané. Il avait raison. Fye ne serait pas content s'il le voyait dans cet état. Il se sourit à lui-même en imaginant la colère monstre de son frère. Il se retourna dans les bras de Kurogané pour lui faire face et passa ses bras autours des épaules du brun et se rapprocha au plus prés de lui. Le brun se contenta de serrer encore un peu plus le blond dans ses bras.

Après ce coup de blues passé, le blond repartit et continua ses valises.

Deux voir trois bonnes heures plus tard, tout le monde était prêt. Le résultat était vraiment, mais alors vraiment comique. Tchii avait trois grandes valises remplies de vêtement et de chaussures et un sac rempli de peluches de toutes sortes. Alors que Fye avait une toute petite valise avec ses vêtements dedans et un espèce de sac contenant une vingtaine de livres. Le pire allait être les valises de la petite blonde. Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il piquerait juste une crise, arrivé chez lui. Il en avait déjà des sueurs froides. Tant pis, il appellerait sa cousine à la rescousse.

L'excitation régna, Tchii sautait partout pressée de partir. Le blond souriait mais Kurogané nota qu'il était un peu tendu. Il s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main tendrement. Le blond le regarda et lui sourit. Voyant ce geste la petite prit elle aussi la main de Fye et il lui sourit en retour.

-« Bien allons-y ! Directement chez toi ? » demanda le blond.

-« Euh ouais. » répondit le brun.

-« Ok, mais il faut que tu penses très fort à ta maison, je vais me guider grâce à tes pensées. » expliqua le mage.

-« Ok. » dit Kurogané.

Fye lâcha la main de Tchii mais pas celle de Kurogané, cela le fit sourire. Il marmonna des mots incompréhensibles et des symboles s'écrivirent dans l'air. Ensuite, un léger vent entoura les trois acolytes. Avant que le vent ne puisse les emporter, Fye se retourna et prononça un mot, juste un seul.

-«Sayonara » (1)

Et ils disparurent dans ce léger vent.

* * *

><p>1. Au revoir.<p>

Non ce n'est pas encore la fin.

Laissez moi une petite review!


	9. Une nouvelle vie

Voilà le chapitre 9. Je tiens encore à préciser que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent tous à CLAMP.

* * *

><p>Avant que le vent ne puisse les emporter, Fye se retourna et prononça un mot, juste un seul.<p>

-« Au revoir. »

Et la légère brise les emporta.

L'atterrissage ce fit en douceur. Tout ce passa bien puisqu'ils étaient arrivés dans le jardin de Kurogané. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement alors que Fye regarda tout autours. Il était très curieux de ce nouveau monde. Il avait envi de tout voir, tout découvrir, tout savoir. Tchii, elle, regarda partout. Les fleurs étaient vraiment jolies. Elle courait partout dans le jardin, sans pour autant y toucher, elle avait été bien élevée. Fye sourit face au comportement de la jeune fille, tandis que le brun espérait pour qu'elle ne touche à rien. Et, il fut soulagé de voir que la petite blonde ne touchait à rien.

Maintenant que son petit stresse était passé, il se consacra à Fye. Il le regarda, il l'attira doucement à lui pour le prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Fye se laissa faire. Il n'allait pas dire non à un petit moment de tendresse avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il sourit franchement dans les bras forts du brun. Le blond parla.

-« Tu as un joli jardin. » dit-il

-« Hum, tu l'aimes bien ? » demanda le brun.

-« Oui beaucoup, et Tchii aussi ! » répondit le blond.

-« Ouais, elle court partout ! » remarqua Kurogané en embrassant chastement Fye.

-« Il faudrait ranger toutes les valises. » proposa le mage.

-« Ouais, il y a du boulot de ce côté-là. » soupira le ninja en voyant les grosses valises de la petite blonde. « Mais je devrais d'abord vous faire visiter. »

-« Oui, Tchii, vient ici. On va visiter la maison de Kuro-Kuro. » appela le blond.

Tchii arriva toujours en courant auprès du blond et du dit Kuro-Kuro. Il leur fit découvrir la maison. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait une grande pièce très moderne, mais aussi assez masculine. Elle servait de salon, salle à manger et elle donnait vers le jardin qui d'ailleurs était vraiment magnifique, avec une jolie terrasse. Il y avait une assez grande cuisine bien équipée, dans des tons neutres. Enfin, la dernière pièce du rez-de-chaussée était une petite buanderie avec machine à laver et sèche linge. Ils montèrent tous les trois à l'étage. Le brun montra tout d'abord la petite bibliothèque. Fye fut ravi de voir quelque livre, il y laissa les quelques livres qu'il avait emportés. Ensuite, il conduit la jeune fille vers sa propre chambre. Elle était assez grande avec une salle de bain attenante. Il s'excusa pour les couleurs fades qui ornaient la chambre et promit qu'il allait la repeindre. La petite blonde en fut ravie et commença à ranger ses robes dans le placard.

Cela permit un petit moment d'intimité entre les deux amants. Le brun fit découvrir à Fye sa chambre. Elle était simple, très raffinée avec quelques touches de masculinité. Cette chambre avait aussi une salle de bain attenante. C'était une jolie chambre et Fye s'y sentit tout de suite bien. Le brun fit un peu de place dans son armoire pour que le blond puisse ranger ses affaires. Il avait de la chance, le mage avait pris peu de vêtements. Il se demanda s'il en aurait assez, au pire, ils pourraient faire du shopping ! Il aida le mage à ranger ses affaires en échangeant, de temps en temps, de petits baisers volés.

Une fois les vêtements de Fye rangés, ils se permirent une petite pause, bien méritée, dans la cuisine, devant une tasse de thé pour le mage et un café pour le brun. Ils entamèrent une conversation à bâton rompu. Le brun voulait s'assurer que le blond ne regrettait pas son choix. Mais, il fut rassuré. Ce n'était pas le cas. Le mage se plaisait bien dans cette maison et puis Tchii avait l'air heureuse. Alors tout allait bien.

Kurogané se décida à appeler sa cousine pour la présenter à la petite blonde qui descendait, ayant fini de ranger ses vêtements.

Sa cousine arriva rapidement, elle fut surprise de voir que son cousin était rentré aussi tôt. Elle fut encore plus surprise lorsqu'elle vit deux têtes blondes dans le salon. Alors ça ! Il y avait un garçon, très beau, nota t-elle, et une jeune fille de son âge tout aussi blonde que le garçon. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme blond parla.

-« Je m'appelle Fye et voici ma petite sœur, Tchii. » dit-il en s'inclinant.

-« Moi, c'est Tomoyo. Je suis la cousine du grand grincheux là-bas. » dit la dite Tomoyo en désignant Kurogané qui grogna face au mot ''grincheux''. Elle se tourna vers son cousin. « Dit, tu peux m'expliquer, ou je dois jouer à la devinette ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Nan, je vais t'expliquer. » dit le bun en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Tout le monde l'imita. « Bien, je suis allé en Sibérie. Je me suis évanoui dans la neige et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans le château de Fye. En faite, c'est le roi de Valéria. Bon, puis ça c'est passé et puis, bien, on est tous venu ici. » expliqua le brun.

-« Ouais mais, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu les as ramenés par simple charité ? » demanda Tomoyo en regardant avec insistance le blond. Elle savait très bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux hommes, mais elle voulait l'entendre.

-« Non, Fye et moi, nous sommes ensemble. » dit Kurogané en regardant Fye qui rougissait légèrement.

-« Et bien, c'est un beau choix, dit donc. » commenta la cousine en regardant toujours avec insistance le blond.

-« Pas touche. » prévint Kurogané en regardant sa cousine.

-« Mais non ! Bien sur que non, voyons. » rassura la brune.

Le blond sourit un peu. Kurogané était jaloux et possessif. Ça lui plaisait.

-« Bref, j'aimerais que tu fasses un tour avec Tchii pour lui faire découvrir le quartier et tout. » dit le brun.

-« Pas de problème. Et vous, vous allez faire quoi ? » demanda la brune curieuse.

-« On va aller faire les courses. Il n'y a plus rien dans les placards. » répondit le brun, il demanda tout de même l'avis de Fye. « Cela te vas ? »

-« Pour moi, oui, il n'y a pas de problème. Et toi Tchii, tu veux bien aller te promener avec Tomoyo ? » demanda le blond à l'intention de le jeune fille.

-« Oui, ça convient à Tchii. » répondit-elle en souriant.

Chacun partit de son côté. Les deux filles s'amusèrent comme de petites folles ensemble. Tchii posa beaucoup de questions sur tout ce qu'elle voyait. Tomoyo lui répondit avec enthousiasme. Comme toutes les filles elles parlèrent vêtements. Tomoyo adorait en confectionner, et Tchii était le modèle parfait. Donc la petite blonde devint le modèle de la brune. La pauvre, elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'exposait. Plaignons-la. Mais le plus important fut que les deux jeunes filles s'entendirent à merveille. Tchii courait partout dans le quartier et riait joyeusement avec Tomoyo.

Du côté des deux amants tout allait bien. Ils se tenaient la main, malgré les regards des personnes âgés, mais peu importe, ce n'était pas ça qui allait les empêcher d'être amoureux. Fye découvrit un nouveau monde, il regarda partout ce qui fit sourire son amant. Ils arrivèrent au petit combini(1) pour pouvoir remplir les placards. Le blond s'en remit à Kurogané, il ne connaissait rien de tout cela. Il demanda souvent des explications sur pas mal de produits. Kurogané répondit à toutes les interrogations de son amant.

Les deux garçons rentrèrent en premier. Ils rangèrent les courses, Fye l'aida mais il n'était pas d'une grande aide. Il ne savait pas où les aliments se rangeaient. Il se contenta de les passer à Kurogané. Il nota bien tous les emplacements pour pouvoir ranger les courses la prochaine fois. Une fois cela fait, ils préparèrent un petit encas pour le quatre heur. Kurogané savait que Tomoyo réclamait son petit encas lorsqu'elle venait chez lui à cette heure. Et Tchii était habituée à quatre repas par jour : le petit déjeuné, le déjeuné, le goûté et le dîné.

Kurogané prépara l'encas sous les yeux attentifs du blond. Il voulait pouvoir le faire lui-même. C'était l'été au japon, donc il fit une salade de fruit rafraichissante et des petits fondants au chocolat pour satisfaire leur gourmandise. Tout cela ne lui prit qu'une vingtaine de minutes.

Les filles rentrèrent toutes riantes, pour l'heure du goûté. Elles n'avaient plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elles firent. Tomoyo savait que si elle venait à cette heure chez son cousin, elle aurait droit à son quatre heur. Et puis, il savait quand même cuisiner un minimum. Elle avait plaisir à goûter chez son cousin. Tout le monde apprécia la cuisine de Kurogané mais Fye eut un petit problème.

-« Tu ne manges pas ? » s'inquiéta le blond.

-« Je n'aime pas les choses sucrés. » répondit le brun, cela fit sourire le blond qui appréciait tout particulièrement le fondant au chocolat. Ce que le brun remarqua, il se promit d'en faire souvent pour faire plaisir à son amant. C'était une chose simple qu'il découvrait pour le réjouir.

Une fois cette pose repas faite, le brun dut appeler ses amis pour leur dire qu'il était rentré. Enfin ''appeler'', il envoya juste quelques texto devant le regard inquisiteur du blond qui ne connaissait pas cet engin nommé ''portable''. Kurogané lui expliqua rapidement et fit une petite démonstration avec sa cousine pour bien lui montrer le fonctionnement de cette machine.

Tomoyo partit afin de laisser le trio tranquille, elle promit à Tchii de revenir la voir le plus rapidement possible. Ils se mirent devant la télé, chose nouvelle mais bien accueillie. Ils passèrent un peu de temps devant l'écran coloré. Tchii jouait avec ses peluches sur le tapis en regardant, en même temps, le poste. Kurogané avait pris Fye dans ses bras, une chose que le blond ne refusa pas. Il se blottit dans les bras de son amoureux.

Ensuite, vint la préparation du repas. Fini la magie, les amoureux allèrent donc préparer le repas, laissant la petite absorbée par des dessins animés, tous mignons, avec des petits lapins roses. Donc, pour la préparation du repas, le blond se laissa guider par Kurogané, il suivit ses instructions. Il éplucha et coupa les légumes pour une petite ratatouille. Tout se passa bien, le blond trouva ça plaisant de cuisiner de cette manière. Le repas fut pris dans une bonne atmosphère. Tchii raconta tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec Tomoyo plus tôt dans la journée.

Comme à son habitude, Fye partit coucher Tchii. Elle ne semblait pas malheureuse, ni déçue de cette nouvelle vie, mais elle voulait tout de même sa chambre rose. Cela fit rire le blond. Il lui promit d'en parler au brun.

Fye partit dans sa nouvelle chambre où le brun l'attendait déjà en pyjama. Le blond se changea aussi dans la salle de bain. Ce fut Kurogané qui entama la conversation.

-« Elle va bien ? » demanda t-il.

-« Oui très, elle est vraiment heureuse, mais elle veut que sa chambre soit rose. » répondit le blond en souriant.

-« Ouais, je m'en doutait. Je suis certain que Tomoyo sera ravi de relooker la chambre. » dit le brun.

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Fye.

-« Bien sûr ! » le rassura le brun en le prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant. Le blond ne répondit rien et se blottit dans les bras forts du ninja. Le lendemain allait être une dure journée, il fallait refaire la chambre de la petite, aller inscrire le blond à la fac, aller lui acheter un téléphone et lui apprendre à l'utiliser. La journée suivante allait être bien remplie. Mieux valait dormir pour être en forme afin de survivre au marathon du lendemain.

* * *

><p>1-Un combini est un petit magasin au Japon ouvert 24 heures sur 24.<p>

Laissez moi une petit review s'il vous plait!


	10. Une vie à deux

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ils appartiennent à CLAMP.

Je tiens à remercier la personne qui corrige mes textes depuis le début, alors un grand merci à Akirafye!

C'est aussi la fin de cette fic!

* * *

><p>La journée du lendemain allait être bien remplie. Mieux valait dormir, pour être en forme pour la journée marathon du lendemain.<p>

Le réveille se fit en douceur, enfin, pas pour tout le monde. Depuis quelque jour, Fye avait le sommeil lourd, depuis qu'il dormait avec Kurogané pour dire vrai. Tout cela pour dire qu'il n'entendit pas les cris stridents du réveil. Chose qu'on ne pouvait pas dire pour Kurogané. La machine manqua de faire un vol plané en direction du mur, mais il se retint. Cela coûtait cher ce genre de machine. Il se réveilla et remarqua que le blond, près de lui, dormait profondément.

Il avait vraiment l'air d'un ange, le visage tourné vers le brun, les cheveux légèrement en bataille et la respiration calme et posée. Kurogané en profita pour se repaître de cette vision qu'il pourrait sûrement voir tous les jours. Il avait de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Fye à ses cotés et il le savait. Jamais il ne le lâcherait, jamais.

Il se décida à réveiller son bel endormi. Il caressa légèrement les cheveux blonds, ce qui le fit légèrement remuer dans son sommeil, comme si quelque chose le gênait. Il essaya de se débarrasser de cette gêne. Le brun sourit à cette réaction quelque peu enfantine, mais tellement mignonne en même temps. Il fallait tout de même le réveiller et pas seulement s'amuser de ses réactions. Avec des gestes tendres, il lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa légèrement. Gagné. Le blond commença à ouvrir les yeux en souriant face à ce doux réveil. Fye en profita pour embrasser son amant chastement, sûrement pour lui signifier qu'il était bien réveillé.

D'un commun accord, ils descendirent prendre un petit-déjeuné sommaire, un thé pour le blond et un café pour le brun. Fye prépara également le déjeuné de Tchii avec l'aide de Kurogané. Le mage alla réveiller sa petite sœur. Kurogané laissa les deux blonds ensemble pendant qu'il prit sa douche. Ensuite, ce fut aux tours des deux blonds d'aller prendre la leur.

Enfin, tout le monde prêt dans le salon, le brun annonça le programme de la journée. Tomoyo allait arriver avec beaucoup de chose dites ''de filles'' pour redécorer la chambre de la petite blonde. La petite blonde en question ne cacha pas sa joie. Pendant ce temps, les deux amants devaient s'occuper de régler quelques papiers administratifs, que Fye avait pris soin de faire apparaître par magie, et faire un peu de shopping pour acheter le ''moyen de communication moderne''.

Avant de partir, le brun informa sa cousine qu'ils avaient préparé un repas pour elles et que Fye et lui allaient manger à l'extérieur.

Fye fut content de se retrouver seul avec le brun, mais légèrement inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait ? Il ne savait rien de ce monde et cela le rendait légèrement anxieux. Lorsqu'il connaissait le monde qui l'entourait cela le mettait plus à l'aise, il savait ce qui l'attendait. Mais là, c'était l'inconnu total. Enfin, il était avec Kurogané, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Arrivé dans le centre ville, Fye eut légèrement peur en voyant toute les personnes peuplant les trottoirs.

Il essaya de rester le plus proche possible de Kurogané mais cela fut exercice difficile. Il avait l'impression que les gens voulaient le séparer du brun. Ils semblaient s'en amuser. Il prit peur lorsqu'il ne vit plus Kurogané. Il paniqua. Il s'arrêta net au milieu de la foule. Il chercha partout mais il ne le trouva nul-part. La peur ne faisait qu'augmenter, il ne le voyait toujours pas. Il lui semblait que des heures passaient.

Kurogané ne lâcha pas le blond des yeux. Il avait l'air perdu face au monde. Il n'y en avait pas tant que ça, mais il avait, tout de même, vécu quelque année seul alors cela pouvait se comprendre. Mais il fallut qu'un crétin le bouscule, et, hop, il perdit de vu le blond. Ce n'était vraiment pas croyable. Il espéra pour que Fye ne tombe pas sur un pervers !

Il retrouva le blond en quelque seconde, en même temps, les blonds ça ne courent pas les rues au Japon. Il le retrouva complètement terrifié. Il opta pour la manière forte, enfin, du point de vu de Kurogané. Il s'approcha à pas rapides et prit la main du blond sans détour. Le blond se retourna face à ce contacte. Il avait l'impression de voir un miracle, le brun était avec lui. Il était soulagé, calmé, apaisé.

La suite de la journée se passa bien. Kurogané ne lâcha pas la main de Fye, chose pour laquelle ce dernier ne rechigna pas. Une chance qu'ils soient au Japon, les esprits étant ouverts, être gay n'est pas une abomination mais quelque chose de presque normal. Les jeunes ne firent pas attention à ce couple, de toute manières, chacun avait tous, plus ou moins, des amis gay. Seuls les personnes âgées lançaient des regards agacés, ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce genre de couple : problème de génération. De toutes façons, ils faisaient fi des regards.

L'inscription à la fac se fit sans problème grâce aux documents préparés par les soins du mage. En prime Kurogané lui fit une petite visite. Le charme enfantin du blond sembla avoir convaincu la dame du secrétariat. La fac était grande mais pas trop, pour cause, il n'y avait pas toutes les filières. On pouvait dire que la fac était divisée en plusieurs zones, placées dans différent endroit de Tokyo. C'était une sorte de réseau de fac. Fye l'aimait bien. Et, bien sûr, son bâtiment était en face de celui du brun, que rêver de mieux ?

Ils prirent un petit repas tranquille en amoureux dans un petit restaurant, rien de très chic mais ce n'était pas un fast-food non plus. Cependant, ce fut un bon moment en amoureux que les deux amants apprécièrent à sa juste valeur, voir même plus ! Enfin, ce n'était pas à blâmer. Le reste de la journée fut consacrée à l'achat et à l'utilisation d'un portable pour le blond. Le brun n'en revenait pas. Le mage apprit très vite et maîtrisa l'engin qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant en une demi-heure.

Ils décidèrent de faire une petite ballade en amoureux dans un parc assez sympathique. Fye apprécia beaucoup se dernier de pour ses nombreux cerisiers japonais ainsi que pour ses quelques bassins. Kurogané connaissait bien ce parc, il savait où se trouvaient les meilleurs endroits. Il y conduisit le blond qui le suivit. Le brun l'emmena dans un petit endroit reculé où ils pourraient être au calme. Ils se faufilèrent entre les buissons, cachés à l'abri des regards, même si on apercevait les feuilles du cerisier. Fye partit s'asseoir contre le cerisier. Cette journée l'avait quelque peu fatigué, il n'était absolument pas habitué à cela.

Le brun vint s'installer prés de lui. Le blond lui sourit et vint se blottir dans les bras du brun qui l'accueillit sans broncher. De toutes manières, personne ne connaissait cet endroit. Il y venait souvent lorsqu'il était enfant, il l'avait trouvé par hasard. Il était heureux de pouvoir partager son endroit secret avec Fye.

Fye aimait se blottir dans les bras fort de son amant, c'était tellement rassurant. Il s'y blottit encore plus, sûrement pour ressentir la chaleur du brun autant qu'il le pouvait. Il s'y sentait tellement en sécurité. Il en avait besoin.

Le brun semblait lire dans les pensées de son amant car il resserra encore son étreinte sur lui. Heureusement que l'endroit est caché, pensa t-il. Le brun embrassa le blond sur le front. Ce dernier releva la tête pour regarder son amant. Il se plaça sur ses genoux et embrassa le brun chastement sur la bouche en rougissant légèrement. Kurogané fut légèrement surpris de voir que Fye semblait prendre quelque initiative. Il n'allait pas broncher pour cela. Le brun embrassa à son tour le blond un peu moins chastement, chose à laquelle le blond répondit.

Voyant que cela allait devenir plus sérieux, Fye proposa de rentrer. Kurogané le suivit même si il aurait préféré rester là. Tant pis, il allait se venger le soir même.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la petite maison du brun. Ce dernier eut une hésitation en rentrant. Il avait oublié la décoration de la chambre de la gamine. Il espéra que ce ne soit pas trop..., trop rose.

Ils montèrent tous les deux afin de voir le résultat. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, les filles semblaient absorbées par un drama. Ils furent surpris, mais, en bien évidement. La chambre était rose mais pas trop surchargée, il n'y avait que quelques petites touches roses, agrémentées de violet par ci par là. Kurogané fut extrêmement soulagé. D'ailleurs, Fye rit face à ce soupire de soulagement. Le brun se promit de se venger le soir. Ce serait le blond qui crierait grâce.

Kurogané avait décidé de garder sa cousine pour le dîner. Il la raccompagnerait après, elle n'habitait pas loin de toutes manières. Fye prit le temps de parler avec Tchii, elle était contente, elle avait enfin la chambre rose qu'elle désirait tant. Il prit le temps de prendre un bon bain, il se détendit. Il prit beaucoup de temps car, lorsqu'il sortit vêtu d'un yukata mal fermé, Kurogané l'attendait assis sur son lit.

Lorsque Kurogané le vit, il ne put résister. Il se leva calmement et se dirigea vers le blond. Fye ne bougea pas et regarda le brun s'avancer vers lui. Kurogané le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, chose à laquelle Fye répondit non sans cacher son plaisir. Le brun le dirigea doucement vers le lit. Le blond le suivit tout en répondant aux baisers enflammés que lui donnait le brun.

Cette nuit, Fye ne cria pas grâce. Il était comblé dans les bras du brun, jamais il ne s'en lasserait.

_Quelques semaines plus tard :_

La rentrée se passa bien. Fye et Kurogané avaient quasiment les mêmes horaires. Ils mangeaient tous les midis ensembles. Malgré ses craintes, Fye se fit beaucoup d'amis, ceux de Kurogané. Les cours se passaient bien. La chimie ressemblait vraiment à la magie, il n'avait aucune difficulté. Kurogané, comme à son habitude, était le meilleur de sa promotion en sport.

Tchii était, elle, au collège. Fye s'était beaucoup inquiété, mais pour rien. La petite s'était très bien intégrée et elle avait sa petite bande d'amis. D'ailleurs, il jouait le papa trop protecteur. Cela faisait beaucoup rire le brun.

_Quelques années plus tard : _

Nos deux amants réussirent leurs examens avec succès. Avec l'argent de son héritage, Kurogané put ouvrir un dojo. Fye devint chercheur dans la génétique. Tomoyo devint une styliste très en vogue et Tchii finit ses études de les Lettres.

Les deux amoureux menèrent une belle vie avec tout le bonheur possible et inimaginable. Ils ne se disputèrent quasiment jamais et lorsqu'ils le firent, ce ne fut que pour des futilités. De plus, ils eurent un projet, ils voulurent un enfant. Ce ne serait pas trop dur pour eux : ils avaient une vie assez confortable, une situation stable et, puis, ils n'avaient pas de critères de choix. Malgré leur orientation sexuelle, ils adoptèrent une petite fille qu'ils appelèrent Aiko (petit amour). Ce fut le comble de leur bonheur.

Ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour, la passion ne s'était jamais éteinte.

Ils restèrent toujours ensemble et le resteront à jamais. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de se lâcher !

FIN

* * *

><p>Bon, et bien c'est fini! J'espère que cette fin vous plaira!<p>

La prochaine fic sera sur Bleach!

Laissez moi une review s'il vous plait!


End file.
